The driving habits of automobile drivers play an important part in fuel consumption rates. Speeding, frequent or unnecessary acceleration changes, overuse of breaks, and erratic directional changes may decrease the overall fuel economy of the vehicle. Furthermore, different engines and vehicle styles respond differently to different driving styles. Some drivers may not be aware of the effects of driving behavior on vehicle fuel economy. Other drivers may be aware of the consequences of driving behavior but may find it hard to alter driving behavior. Still other drivers may engage in some beneficial driving behaviors but do not know how to optimize the fuel efficiency of a vehicle.